villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Walter Finch
Walter Finch is the main antagonist of the 2002 psychological mystery-thriller film Insomnia. He was portrayed by the late Robin Williams, who also portrayed Rainbow Randolph in Death to Smoochy, Seymour "Sy" Parrish in One Hour Photo and Merritt Rook in the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode "Authority". Biography Walter Finch is an author of a series of crime novels. After a teenage fan named Kay comes to visit him, he becomes a mentor to her - all while harboring sexual feelings for her. One night, Kay comes to see him after having a fight with her abusive boyfriend Randy, and in a moment of weakness he kisses her. When she laughs at him, he flies into a rage and slaps her. She screams, and Finch beats her to death. To hide evidence of her murder, he clips her nails to remove his DNA, cleans the wounds he inflicted, and throws her body in a dump. Detective Will Dormer tracks the killer at a shack in a misty forest, but as Finch tries to escape, Dormer accidentally shoots his partner Hap. Finch sees this and, later that night, calls Dormer, who feels so guilty for killing his partner that he can't sleep. Finch blackmails Dormer into framing Randy for Kay's death. He rationalizes murdering Kay as "an accident" that "just turned out that way". He also rationalizes framing Randy by saying that he will kill someone eventually, so putting him in prison is actually a public service. Dormer is disgusted, but reluctantly follows through with the plan by planting evidence on Randy. For his part, Finch submits to a police interrogation and supplies answers Dormer gave him in order to allay suspicion. Afterward, Dormer and Finch get into a violent argument in which Finch says they are just the same. However, after rookie detective Ellie Burr discovers the truth about Dormer, he admits what really happened and goes to take out Finch in his shack by a lake. As Finch tries to kill both detectives, Dormer arms himself with a shotgun and sneaks up on Finch during the gunfight. After a struggle, they both end up shooting each other. Dormer is mortally wounded while Finch is killed instantly, and his body falls into the water below and sinks into the darkness. Gallery Walter Finch.png|Finch arranges to meet in person with Detective Will Dormer Walter Finch 2.png|Finch talking to Dormer on the phone about his "accidental" murder Walter Finch 3.png|Finch being interrogated by Dormer and his associates Walter Finch 4.png|Finch being threatened by Dormer after his interrogation Walter Finch 5.png|Finch being confronted by Dormer in his lakeside shack Walter Finch 6.png|Finch after being shot in the chest with a shotgun Finch's death.png|Finch's corpse sinks into the lake Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Nemesis Category:Rogues Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill